


Якорь

by Alex_Def



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Саске потерян. А Наруто лежит перед ним.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Якорь

Саске смотрит вперёд растерянно и немонимающе. Он ошеломлён.

Шокирован.

Потерян.

Подберите любой синоним, который вам больше понравится, напишите его столько раз, сколько вам захочется. И у вас всё равно не получится передать то, что сейчас чувствует он. Только не словами.

Он смотрит вперёд. Просто смотрит вперёд, а впереди, кажется, нет ничего. Точнее, он вообще не понимает, есть ли что-то где-то. Он вроде как стоит на земле. Ощущения полёта нет, значит, он стоит. По крайней мере он так думает, ему так кажется, но он не знает наверняка. Он сейчас даже не уверен, будет ли его собственное имя правдой. Он не уверен ни в чём.

Наруто лежит там. Под ним лужа крови, которая почему-то продолжает увеличиваться. Почему? Почему её всё больше? Или это чья-то дурацкая шутка? Это томатный сок? Но разве томатный сок не пахнет иначе? Разве цвет не отличается? Разве он такой же вязкий на ощупь?

Нет, это точно не томатный сок.

Это кровь.

Но откуда здесь столько крови?

— Саске..

Саске смотрит на него и дышит через раз. Он вдруг забывает, что вообще нужно дышать. Зачем делать все эти вдохи и выдохи?

И почему, чёрт возьми, этот усуратонкачи лежит в крови? Развлечение себе нашёл? Это очень весело? Но почему он тогда не смеётся? Почему смотрит так, будто?..

— Саске, прости.

— Почему ты извиняешься? — Саске едва шевелит губами и говорит невнятно — будто разом забыл, что он вообще может говорить.

Наруто улыбается — криво и болезненно — и поднимает взгляд на него. Почему у него такое лицо? Ему больно? Но почему? Но если ему больно, почему улёгся в лужу крови и даже не пытается встать?

Этот усуратонкачи вставал всегда. Как бы больно не было, насколько бы страшным не было бы будущее — он вставал. Улыбался, прикрывая глаза, заводил руки за голову и смеялся, будто ничего не случилось. Будто не болит вовсе. Будто совсем не страшно.

Тогда почему сейчас он просто лежит?

— Саске, посмотри на меня.

— Я смотрю на тебя.

— Посмотри на меня.

— Но я уже.

Саске действительно смотрит. Смотрит на его лицо и не понимает ничего. А Наруто вдруг кашляет — лающе, надрывно. И хрипло стонет, жмурясь и поджимая губы. А потом снова смотрит на него. И его глаза слезятся.

— Посмотри на меня, — повторяет Наруто ещё раз. Как всегда упёртый. Как всегда настойчивый. Как всегда пытается обратить на себя внимание. Но Саске уже на него смотрит — на него в крови, на него неподвижно лежащего перед ним. На того же Наруто, который был всегда.

Но в этот раз что-то не так.

Что-то изменилось.

И Саске не понимает, что.

Наруто, кажется, понимает это. Усмехается уголком губ. Говорит, смотря в глаза.

— Обними меня.

— Что?

— Посади, обхвати рукой и.. — он спотыкается о последнее слово, делая судорожный вдох, а Саске неосознанно посторяет за ним.

— И?

— И обними меня.

Наруто снова жмурится. Стискивает кулаки и выдавливает сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Саске, сделай это.

И Саске делает. Потому что другого ему не остаётся. Он аккуратно приподнимает его, обхватывает правой рукой, а левой сжимает его ладонь. Наруто прижимается виском к его плечу и замирает. Не двигается и молчит. Саске моргает пару раз, но Наруто даже глаза не открывает. Просто лежит, оперевшись на него, и тяжело дышит.

Раз.

Два.

Три.

Он открывает глаза только на четвёртом вздохе. Смотрит на него и снова улыбается. А из краешка рта капля крови скатывается. Щёку прокусил?

— Саске, пообещай мне, что будешь жить, когда я уйду, — говорит Наруто на одном дыхании и снова кривится. Саске хмурится и прижимает к себе ещё ближе.

— И куда ты собрался, усуратонкачи?

Наруто мелко дрожит в его руках и губу кусает. Смотрит на него — как будто больше ничего сделать не может — а по щеке слеза скатывается. Он плачет? Но почему? Почему Наруто лежит у него в руках и плачет?

— Я умираю, Саске, — его голос срывается, а всхлип сдержать не получается. Он сглатывает через силу, шумно вдыхает носом и морщится. Отрывает глаза с покрасневшими из-за допнувших капилляров глазами, а у Саске в голове мысли исчезают как по щелчку пальцев.

— Что?

— Я умираю.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Саске, я умираю, — у Наруто в глазах столько боли, отчаяния и чего-то ещё, чего Саске не понимает — или не хочет понимать — что от этого где-то внутри что-то обрывается.

Наруто не может умереть.

Бах.

Это какая-то тупая шутка.

Бах.

Кто угодно, но только не он.

Бах-бах.

— Наруто, — Саске шепчет его имя, как будто тот сможет зацепиться за это и остаться подольше. Но тот только качает головой, дрожащей и ослабшей рукой подносит ладонь Саске к своему лицу и прижимается к ней мокрой щекой.

— Прости, Саске.

— Не произноси моё имя так, будто прощаешься.

— Я прощаюсь.

У Саске живот сводит судорогой, а перед глазами плывёт. Всё расплывается, весь мир, если он вообще существует, крошится на мелкие кусочки, превращаясь в пыль. Его будто в холодную воду с головой окунают, а сквозь её толщу он слышит голос — родной голос — бесконечно повторяющий «прости». Прости, прости, прости.

Саске распахивает глаза и резко садится на кровати, тут же хватаясь за голову и не сдерживая шипения. В висках пульсирует, желудок крутит, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, а его всего бьёт крупная дрожь. Он несколько раз пытается сделать вдох и только на четвёртый получается.

«Я умираю» снова слезами по щекам. Саске жмурится, не желая смотреть никуда. Тем более вперёд. Потому что впереди нет ничего. Совершенно ничего.

Наруто, который постоянно твердил, что он станет Хокаге, больше нет.

Наруто, который всегда был в его жизни не только константой, но и якорем, больше нет.

Наруто нет. Он умер на его руках. Перед смертью прижимал его ладонь к своему лицу, просил о том, чтобы он жил дальше. Его последняя улыбка и это предсмертное «Саске» он помнит слишком хорошо.

И не может жить дальше, когда ничего не осталось.


End file.
